runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Eunice
Eunice is the chubby daughter of Turner and Rita and has a large respect for her parents. A nice girl who loves to cook and clean. She has a cheerful personality and is very amicable. She has an unhealthy obsession with sweets. Befriend Eunice and eventually an event can be triggered where she will decide to go on a diet (with your input). During this time, she will refuse any cakes and sweets. Eunice is first met on Spring 2, when the player visits Sunshine Inn for the first time. Events Will you be staying? Date: Spring 2 When the player first meets Eunice, she will ask if he is staying at the Inn for the night. Answering yes will result in 100g spent and the player waking on Spring 3. Eunice will scold Raguna for not informing her otherwise. Answer No, and she will apologize for babbling. Bathing Event Holiday 3 PM Heart Events Difficulty level: Easy *Once Eunice is at 4 LP, she will ask you if you like slimmer girls. Respond with a 'yes' to get her to go on a diet. *The day after speak to her. You will no longer be able to gift her with sweets after this point. *A month after this, speak with her. *Once more, wait a month. Now Eunice's appearance in-game and even in the opening video will have permanently changed *At 10 LP, talk to Eunice and DO NOT ask her about her diet. She will mention her parents. *Go to Rosetta's store and enter the lottery. *Enter three more times, then enter Materia when Eunice is not inside. *A day later, talk to Eunice when she's behind the counter at the Inn. *One more day later, talk to Eunice again. *A week after this, talk to Eunice once more *Visit Materia *Talk to Eunice for a final time Schedule Normal Schedule = |-|Marriage Schedule = Exception *Before the Materia Store opens, Eunice spends her time in Danny's Groceries instead. *Before Laga Springs opens, Eunice spends her time at the Sunshine Inn on weekdays and the Church District on Holidays. *When her Parents are on Vacation due to a special event, Eunice will always be at the inn. *During Summer and only after her dieting ends, Eunice will be at the beach from 9am-12pm on Tuesday, Thursday, and Holidays. *During Festival days, Eunice will be in the Business District from 9am-6pm. Trivia *Eunice shares the same birthday with Vishnal from Rune Factory 4. *Eunice loves a guy who knows his way around the kitchen, so get cooking! Making a recipe from any utensil in your kitchen at least once a day will raise Eunice's LP slightly. *Though cooking helps, you're going to need to Gift Eunice pretty heavily to get her LP to go out fast. Eunice loves sweets, but they can be expensive. The best thing to do is to traverse the Whale Island fin area and look for chocolate hidden in the treasure chests. She also loves roasted nuts which can be found in the Lava Ruins, or made in your kitchen with chestnuts and a frying pan. *Eunice will not wear a bikini or even go to the beach until she has lost weight. *Eunice joins Uzuki in her daily training during her diet. See Also *Turner *Rita *Marriage *Eunice/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Maidens